The Day He Accepted Himself
by Cillow
Summary: Nico di Angelo is finally having a new start, but he is never going to reveal his sexual preference after what happened at his old high school. However, when he comes across an annoying blond-haired boy, will Nico finally change and let his feelings take over, or will he forever hide his true self in the shadows? Solangelo! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**The Day He Accepted Himself**

 **Full Summary:** _Nico di Angelo is finally having a new start, but he is never going to reveal his sexual preference after what happened at his old high school. However, when he comes across an annoying blond-haired boy, will Nico finally change and let his feelings take over, or will he forever hide his true self in the shadows?_

 **Rating:** T for profanity, and some sexual influences

 **Pairings:** Solangelo, and some other canon ships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel etc.). However, they will not be the main point of the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson series or HoO series in ANY WAY! This story is not used for profit and used for entertainment purposes only. Rick Riordan owns all characters and the book series.

 **A/N:** **Hello guys! This is my second fanfiction ever, and I am so glad to present to you it! I honestly ship Solangelo so hard, and I am so glad that Riordan finally gave Nico someone to be with forever and ever! Solangelo is one of my favorite ships, and I think that their relationship is so beautiful! LOL. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow this fanfiction so I know that people are reading my fanfiction!**

…

 **Chapter 1**

Backpack? Check. His favorite black leather jacket? Check. A straight face? Check. His exceedingly large stash of binder paper? Check.

He was prepared… no… over prepared. So why was his fingers still tingling, and his palms clammy? Oh right, it's because just like any other cliche new student, he was nervous. Nico definitely didn't want another disaster to occur at this high school like the other one. He hit so hard at the last day of school at his old high school, that it took him a whole summer to finally be able to leave the hospital and decrease the amount of therapy he is required to receive.

Do you want to know how he got over his shit? Nah, you probably don't want to know. But let's just say that Nico is putting that probably in the back most part of his mind, and burying it under fifty pounds of dirt and letting it sink and die.

Nico received his schedule beforehand and arrived at school twenty minutes earlier than usual so he could take his time finding his first period classroom and not ask anyone for help.

He didn't want to be inserted into a typical high school life movie , nor does he want anything unexpected to happen. The less change, the better.

The black-haired boy wandered around the empty classroom hallways. The white tiles reflected the white lights that were mounted on the top and blinded his eyes. It was clear that everything was cleaned before school ended, and all the papers were removed from the bulletin boards.

Nico sighed deeply as he finally found his first period classroom. Science, just what he wanted to start the day, and his freshman year. He peeked inside the window and saw that the lights were already open. The black lab tables and the shiny sinks were all lined up, with a wide alleyway in the center. The wood was also clean and in pristine condition.

He slid down the wall, and pulled over his hoodie as the sun shined in his eyes. He hated the sun too. He hated the way it burns his skin and the way it makes his face hot.

You could probably already tell Nico is probably going to be one of the most pessimistic people one could ever meet. But Nico didn't care, he just wanted to get his high school years over with so he could move on and try to forget what happened.

A half an hour later, the passing bell finally rang. Nico walked into the classroom and chose the last row in the room and plopped himself down on the stool, and placing his cheek against his hand, showing a bored expression. No one sat next to him.

The teacher walked into the classroom, her heels clicking against the ground and her lab coat stained with red and green. Nico noted to himself not to ask what those things on her lab coat is. was kind, and he could tell that she was extremely passionate about science. Everything was just fine until-

"Oh! We have a new student! Nico di Angelo? Nico?" she called and Nico reluctantly raised his hand. She smiled, "Meet Nico everyone, and treat him nicely." He dropped his hand after they settled down.

Suddenly, the door busted open and a boy with blond hair blasted in, his backpack almost falling off his one shoulder, and his hand clinging onto his phone and the packets that was slightly wrinkled. His yellow-blond hair was blew backward from running and his cheeks slightly red from the sudden attention. Nico suddenly felt more awake.

Mrs. Cady raised her eyebrows. "Will, what is your excuse for being late?"

Will laughed uneasily, "Sorry Mrs. Cady. I promise that it won't happen again."

"Mhm, just sit down next to Nico. You finally have a partner," scribbled something quickly on the clipboard and continued her lab instructions.

Will looked at Nico and Nico's stomach rose and felt like it's elevated. His tan skin glowed under the light and his blue eyes pierced through his glassy black ones.

 _Oh god, why does he, of all people, have to sit next to me?_ Nico covered his face with his eyes, _Can he at least not radiate shit?_ When Will sat down, he looked at Nico and grinned at him. Nico looked to the side through his hands, and sighed with relief when Will finally looked forward. He realized that his fingers tapped against the surface, and his chin rested against the palm of his right hand. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans, and every time he shifted his weight, the stool creaked. Even his body radiated heat that warmed the right side of Nico's body.

 _Can you not observe and look at him Nico?_ Nico yelled at himself, he mentally face palmed. _He's not worth my time, and people might think I'm…_

Gay.

Yes, Nico was gay, and he hated to show it. It wasn't because he denies that he likes boys, but because what other people might think. When he opened up and showed it publicly in his old high school, the results wasn't so great. Nico sighed deeply, forcing himself to stare at again.

 _He's probably straight anyway._ He told himself and the teacher's voice went back into focus.

…

"Today we are going to do something that's my favorite science experiment." explained, "We are going to extract our DNA. I hope you remember our normal lab procedure-Nico I'm sure Will can explain to you about it well. The lab instructions are in the drawers, and the materials needed is already set up for you. Please get started. The lab report is due tomorrow-yes you have to answer _all_ questions." Everyone groaned and noise increased from the talking.

Will turned to Nico. "Hi, I'm Will Solace. I guess I'm your lab partner."

Nico nodded to him. "I guess. So what do we do? I'm not spitting in that cup." Nico pointed to the plastic cup that was placed in the middle of the lab table. Will raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't you a shining ball of sunshine?" Will smiled and Nico's stomach started to rise again, but Nico didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nico said and Will rolled his eyes. Nico took out a piece of paper and started drawing the table that was required for the lab. Will left his paper blank.

"It's not that, Mr. Underworld-"

"It's Nico."

"Mr. Underworld." Will teased in a sing-song voice. Nico scowled. "I'm going to call you that, 'cause it's funny." Will nudged him and electricity sparked from Nico's shoulder and down to his spine.

"You're impossible," Nico mumbled, ignoring the feeling that just jolted him.

"Come on, be a little happier." Will cheered, spreading his arms out for exaggeration, which ended up almost knocking over the blue liquid in the beaker. Nico's lips slightly curved upward, but he quickly covered it again.

Will noticed his 'almost-smiled' look, but decided not to comment at it. At least he was going somewhere. He shrugged, "I guess I'll spit in it," Nico didn't comment, but Nico could see Will down the glass of saltwater and swish it around his cheeks.

When Will spit in the cup, Will presented the cup in front of Nico, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Gross," Nico commented, and Will chuckled.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Will swirled it around in front of him and Nico grabbed the cup from him. Their fingers brushed slightly.

"Just finish the lab," Nico growled, and Will rolled his blue orbs again. They didn't talk for a while, and they could only hear the background chatter in the classroom. Nico peeked at his paper and Will's handwriting was a neat loopy print that flowed across the page. He then looked at his own handwriting and saw scribbles that was splattered across the page.

"So… where you from?" Will broke the ice carefully. Nico looked at him again.

"I came from Las Vegas." Nico responded, "Moved here to San Francisco last week,"

"Las Vegas?! Dude, that's hella cool!" Will exclaimed, and Nico's lip slightly curved upward again. "I always wanted to live in Las Vegas, even though everything there isn't exactly moral."

Nico's smile disappeared. "You're right." Will didn't seem to notice his tone, so he went back to staring at the blue cup. Nico joined in, taking observation notes.

"Mr. Underworld-"

"It's Nico."

"Well what else do you want me to call you? Flaming hot ball of stars?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Or you could just call me Nico, you know?"

"That's so cliche." Will complained, "How about… oh! How about Hot Pink Bra?" Will laughed when Nico wrinkled his nose.

"How do you come up with all these shitty names?" Nico said, exasperated.

"Language, Mr. Underworld. And I guess it's one of the perks of having ADHD. Things just pop up out of nowhere."

"You have ADHD?"

"That's right." Will looked at the cup. "Look it's my DNA!"

Nico didn't respond. Other than Bianca, he never really met another person with ADHD like him. He saw Will's eyes brighten at the sight of his DNA. Suddenly, those eyes made his mood lighten up. That light mood was something that he never really felt for years.

 _Great. I'm thinking too much now._ Nico sighed to himself, covering his eyes with his face.

"Alright class! Time is up! Please clean up after yourself, and finish those problems at home." Mrs. Cady stood up and walked around the classroom once the bell rang.

Nico stood up and quickly lined up all his papers and shoved them in his folder. Suddenly, something stung his finger.

"Shit." Nico looked at his finger. The papercut got him again. They were his archenemy.

His finger bled a little, but Will then grabbed his hand and stared at it with hard eyes. Nico's hand fluttered and his face turned hot.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen? We should go to the nurse's room or else you'll die."

Nico pulled his hand away from Will's. He noticed that the room got silent and they were whispering. Nico's face turned redder with embarrassment.

"Shut up Will. You're causing a scene." Nico whispered lowly to Will. "It's just a fucking papercut."

"Papercut?! Do you know how much bacteria could go into that cut? You could get an infection!" Will whispered back. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're so annoying, holy shit." Nico growled. "This is stupid. I'm going to the next class." He grabbed his backpack and walked out the door with everyone else.

"I'll be watching you!" Will shouted from the distance. Nico turned around, and he could tell Will wasn't lying. He was giving Nico the _I'm watching you_ look. Somehow, that eyebrow scrunch, and that playfulness in his eyes was imprinted in Nico's mind as he finally found his next period.

…

The black-haired boy yawned as he finally survived through his 4th period. He took off his leather jacket since his teacher, Mr. Brandon, really liked the heater nice and toasty. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started wandering down the halls to find the cafeteria.

Will Solace was not in his sight, which was good.

However, what was that strange feeling that was stirring in his body every time he saw Will pass by from the distance? I mean, they only talked for 20 minutes, and Nico was already trying _way too hard_ to maintain his composure.

 _Stop it Nico. He's straight. He's straight. He's straight._ Nico repeated to himself.

"Mr. Underworld. Are you hiding from me?" Will asked, casually placing an arm around Nico's shoulder.

Nico grabbed his arm that was around his shoulder and dropped it to Will's side. "Yes."

"Well, you suck at hiding from people. I could see you a block away." Will rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not." Nico denied.

"Oh please. Anyone can see the new kid wandering lamely around the hallways during lunch."

"I'm not lost." Nico denied again. Will stopped walking and pointed the opposite direction.

"The cafeteria is that way." Will smirked and Nico's face slightly turned red.

"You're so annoying." Nico said and started walking the opposite direction. Will laughed and followed him.

"That's not the way to talk to your friend, Nico."

 _Friend._ Somehow, that made him feel uncomfortable. What are friends? Why does he suddenly feel happier? But then he shook his mind out of the thought that they would ever become friends.

 _Acquaintances._ Nico thought. _Only Acquaintances._

"So, let me see the papercut." Will grabbed Nico's hand, and much to his surprise, he didn't pull away. Will gasped. "You didn't even put a band-aid over it? What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Will made a _tsk_ sound.

"Because of this, you are going to have to sit with me during lunch every day until your paper cut gets better so I could look at it. You will not be let off the hook. Doctor's orders." Will declared and Nico face-palmed himself. What was he getting himself into?

But he didn't protest when he got dragged into the cafeteria by the overly friendly blond-haired boy.

…

 **Sooo… how did you like it? It's pretty boring right now, but I ensure you that it will get interesting as the story progresses. There will also be pretty long chapters later on as well. Anyway, thank you guys for reading this fanfiction.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow this story so it gives me motive to continue updating! Construction criticism is gladly accepted! Please tell me if any of the characters are OOC, or if I'm going too fast, or too slow. This way I can improve my story! Thank you so much!**

 **Have a nice day! :)**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow,**

 **~Cillow**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day He Accepted Himself**

 **Wow… guys. This is the best. YOU guys are the best. 4 reviews, 22 followers, and 13 favorites! This is amazing! Thank you guys so much for your support! I apologize for not updating as fast as I should be… I'm currently going out of town for vacation, so I won't be updating that often. However, I WILL continue writing this by hand :). I already worked on a few chapters already. Anyway, enjoy! :DD**

…

 **Chapter 2**

 **After School: Rachel Dare's Office**

Nico shut the door behind him. He peered around the room as he slowly stepped in, his hands shoved inside his pockets. The air was slightly dusty and thick, and the room definitely looked extremely old and worn, coming from the creaky door and the squeaks on the hinges. The wooden floors were dark and a mahogany color. They were slightly faded from all the toil and time, and scratches were visible. There was only one window, which was slightly covered by red curtains so only a crack of sunlight leaked through. The lights were on low, and a yellow-ish color. The furniture was well-taken care of, but the leather looked old and worn. Beautiful artwork surrounded the room.

Near the corner of the room, there was a desk, beaten up, yet well-organized. A thin woman was working there, one of her hands scrawling on a notepad, and the other pushing her wild and curly flame-red hair that glowed under the light. Her green orbs had a slight tint of turquoise, She was wearing a simple blue collar shirt and black denim jeans with flats.

She looked up, "Nico, welcome back! Sit down and we can begin." He did as he was told, and the lady then pulled a chair in front of him and sat down, crossing her legs.

"How's your new school going?" she asked, and Nico shrugged.

"It was okay," he responded. But in reality, it was actually a good experience, and it's _not_ because of that stupid blond haired boy.

At least, that's what he'll tell himself for now.

"Did you make any friends?" she continued. Nico then thought of Will.

…

 **Highschool, Lunch time**

"Meet your new friends!" The blond haired boy, Will pointed at a cafeteria table.

It was barren and empty, with just a piece of lettuce and a dried ketchup stain on the table.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "It's fucking empty,"

Will rolled his blue orbs, and Nico's stomach fluttered. Nico made a note to himself to punch himself in the stomach after school so he wouldn't have that feeling ever again.

"Just wait." Will sat down and Nico joined in, in front of him. Nico didn't want to start a conversation, so he just stared at the piece of lettuce that laid there on the cafeteria table.

Will sighed, raising his eyebrows. "You seriously had no experience with friends before. Let me see that papercut."

Nico rolled his eyes as Will stared at his finger. His face was extremely concentrated, as his hands warmed Nico's cold ones.

"Will. I'm fine," Nico said. Will looked up.

"Mr. Underworld," he pointed at his finger, "Does it look like you're okay? You have a band-aid on."

"A band-aid, not a fucking cast," Nico argued.

"Nope. I'm not going to accept it." Will stubbornly refused, and Nico groaned.

"Is it normal for somebody to freak out so much? It's a fucking band-aid, did they not see it before? Why does he even care so much?" Nico asked, to no one in particular. Will stopped talking, and Nico suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was he already used to Will's constant blabbers and worried comments? No, he can't be. He just met him in Biology class-no way that he could already miss his voice.

Not only that, Nico swore never to even consider being close to someone ever again. Why should he? Friends don't 'have your back', and friends definitely don't care about Nico. He doesn't even want to talk about boyfriends…

Will made a 'tch' sound. "Dense. Just as I thought." Nico's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden disappointment.

"What?" Nico asked. Will leaned forward towards him. He could feel Will's heat radiating on to his pale skin. His blue eyes glowed, and everything else faded out. Will's smile elevated Nico's body. He tried to shake that feeling off, but his mind isn't exactly focused right now.

 _He's straight. I'm gay. It doesn't work, Nico. Just give up._

Will backed away and crossed his arms. "I work at a fucking hospital. My dad's a huge and famous doctor, so I work beside him. I've seen so much worse than a stupid papercut."

"What are you saying?" Nico asked.

Will facepalmed himself. "Mr. Underworld, clearly, you are oblivious." Nico's face turned red.

"Shut up. Just tell me."

He grabbed Nico's wrists gently. "Can't you see that I genuinely want to be friends with you? Did your dark thoughts fog that up? You're so dense. You should go out more."

"Oh."

…

 **After School: Rachel Dare's Office**

"Nico? Are you okay? I guess you didn't make any friends?" Rachel asked, waving a hand over his face. Nico's mind went back to focus.

Nico admitted it. Will Solace was annoying, he's annoying as hell, he doesn't know when to shut up, but somehow, he felt more comfortable around him. Will Solace is too optimistic for his taste, always looking at the bright side, and everything he does is majestic, and swift.

And yet, Nico's mind always whirrs, and feels woozy every time he's around.

His face scrunched in confusion, and emotion and Rachel started to be worried.

"Nico, are you having another attack?" Rachel asked seriously. Nico automatically shook his head.

"No, not really. I'm fine." Nico responded and Rachel relaxed.

"So did you make any friends?" Rachel asked, "What's in your head?"

"Kind of," Nico shrugged, "And I wasn't thinking of anything, nothing important." Rachel smirked slightly.

 _Oh no, here we go._ Nico closed his eyes, wishing for the best of him and his sanity.

"Really? What's his name?" Rachel pressed.

"Will Solace." Nico said.

"How did you meet?"

"Biology. We're lab partners."

"Do you… like...him?" Rachel winked and Nico's cheeks turned red.

"No! Of course not! He's annoying as hell and stubborn."

"Then why do you think he's your friend?"

"...I don't know," Nico answered honestly.

"Are you planning to open up to him?" Rachel asked, looking straight at him in the eye. Nico shook his head.

"Never again," Nico answered, more curtly that he expected. Nico didn't mean for it to be rude, but he wanted to push those thoughts in the very back of his head, dig a hole, and forget about it. If that were to happen, his life would be so much better, and he would never have to block off from everyone again. He kind of liked it. He loved that sullen feeling, and that security of not getting hurt. However, now that he met Will, he kind of missed that feeling where someone is always there to support him. He constantly was taking care of himself, or managing to, that he forgot about the feeling of friendship… or maybe something more…

 _Nope. Not going to go to that topic._ Nico thought to himself.

"Well… hopefully you'll find someone, I know it's not going to be me." Rachel said wishfully. "I really do care about you Nico." She stood up and opened the door. Nico stood up and joined Rachel.

"Thanks, Rachel," Nico said, and she smiled.

"If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to contact me." she said and Nico nodded and left the building. The air was dry and moist, and Nico sneezed at the sudden temperature change.

…

 **Highschool, Lunch time**

"Are you done staring?" Will smirked and Nico turned red as a tomato.

"There's nothing to start at, Solace." Nico said stubbornly. Will raised his arched eyebrow.

Nico knew, and perhaps even Will knew himself that there was indeed something to stare at.

"Are you sure?" Will leaned towards Nico until they were almost nose-to-nose, his blue orbs widening. Nico continued to shake his head. His fingers were tingling beneath the table.

"Not impressing anyone, blondie." Nico said. Will's eyebrow rose higher.

"Blondie?" He said, confused.

"It just came out, and your mop of yellow was the first thing I see every time I walk around the hallway. If you're trying to be noticed, you're doing a good job at it," Nico said, and Will blushed, and his blue orbs avoided eye contact, looking to the side.

"Whatever," Will said, and Nico resisted a smile, showing a small crack, but went back to his normal bored expression. Will seemed to notice, and his lips curved upwards too.

"Woah. Am I ruining a moment?" Nico and Will suddenly gave themselves a large amount of space, and Nico turned his head around.

He saw a tall, black haired boy, carrying his lunch, if 10 lunch trays counted as lunch.

He had sea-green eyes, and tan skin, but not as tan as Will's. He was wearing a swim team sweater and denim jeans, with Reebok sneakers.

Nico couldn't deny it, he was cute.

"Why is he staring at me?" the boy whispered to the blond-haired girl who just entered the awkward scene. Her piercing stormy grey eyes snapped Nico back to reality.

"You really have a habit of staring, don't you Nico?" Will teased, and Nico scowled.

"No, you were not interrupting a moment. There wasn't a moment to begin with," Nico told the guy.

Will rolled his blue orbs. "Nico, meet Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth, meet the new kid, Nico. He's going to sit on this table from now on, until his injury is treated,"

"First of all Will," Nico said over Percy's 'great!', "it's not an injury. It's a papercut. You even _said_ it wasn't an injury."

"I never said it wasn't an injury. I just said I've seen much worse," Will retorted, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"You sound just like Rachel." Nico sighed, saying it more to himself than other people. Will stood a little taller and narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Rachel?" Will questioned dubiously, "Friend? _Girlfriend_?"

"No, that's disgusting!" Nico responded quickly, "First, she's like 10 years older than me. Second, she can't possibly be my girlfriend, I'm-"

Nico suddenly stopped himself from saying 'gay', and thank god he did. He regained his composure.

"She's my therapist," he answered. Will threw his arms up in exasperation.

"You need a _therapist_?! More reason to sit with me at lunch. You need to be on constant watch!"

"Oh my gods," Nico groaned, "Why did I even-"

"Uh, are you guys done?" Annabeth interrupted. Percy burped right after that.

"No, we're not done," Will said before he could respond, "Doctor's orders. You need to be with me now, as his friend and consultant."

"What? I don't need-" Nico started, but Will shut him up again by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Nope. I will not allow it. No more doing 'underworld-y' stuff, and no more being a lonely sack of morphine. If you need someone to talk to, you talk to me."

Nico mentally sighed, why does he have to be so irritating, and so friendly?

"Fine! Whatever, I give up." Nico crossed his arms, and Will smiled brightly. And that smile kind of made up for the annoyingness he had.

…

 **After School: Leaving Rachel Dare's Office (Sorry if it's confusing)**

Nico slammed the car door shut, and Hades, his father, joined him as he started walking towards his front door.

Suddenly, he heard another _beep_ , and another door slam. Nico turned his head to the side and widened his eyes. A blond-haired boy with tan skin and freckles got out of the car. He was wearing a blue nurse's outfit and white sneakers. Another tall man, wearing a white doctor's jacket and sunglasses, also with blond hair and tan skin joined Will, walking towards their front door.

"No," Nico groaned and Will snapped his head towards his direction. Will's face suddenly turned brighter.

"Nico!" Will bounded towards him. "Why didn't you say Hi to me? Are you avoiding me? I didn't know we were neighbors,"

"Great," Nico responded sarcastically. Will made a 'hmph' sound.

Before Will could start talking again, Hades cleared his throat.

"Who is this, Nico?" He pointed at Will, and Nico sighed, trying to ignore Will's smirk and his expectation of a good introduction.

"This is my… friend, Will Solace," He said, lazily pointing at Will, "I didn't know we were neighbors."

Hades raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you're Apollo's son?"

Will nodded, "I am, sir."

"Nico, I didn't know you were friends with Apollo's son." Hades looked at Nico pointedly.

Nico sighed, "I didn't know either, father."

"Well, I have to go help my father. Talk to me later, okay Nico?" Will asked, and Nico locked eyes with him. He looked away from Will's eyes a few moments later so he could get rid of that bolts of electricity jolting his spine.

"Yeah, okay." Nico responded.

 _He's straight, he's straight, he's straight, he's straight._

When Will left his view, he continued walking to his front door. When he got in his house, he automatically went upstairs and entered his room. He softly shut the door and clicked the lock. His room was painted grey and black.

 _He's straight, he's straight, he's straight_

Nico opened the curtains of his window and looked across his yard. He saw Will, his window directly across his. Nico slightly smiled.

 _I've never seen such a cliche scene in my life_.

When Will spotted him, Will did the _I'm watching you_ sign with his two fingers, first pointing at himself and then pointing it at Nico. Nico tried not to laugh. Will then took out a large piece of paper and started writing on it.

 _What is he doing?_ Nico wondered, narrowing his eyes.

Will then posted it on his window and then left, with his piece of paper left for Nico to see. His writing was neat and pristine, his numbers swirling swiftly.

Nico squinted his eyes to read it.

 _415-642-9455. Text me, or you'll regret it._

He looked to the side and saw a mad face with fangs and fire surrounding him and claws. Nico tried not to laugh again.

Wow, he's doing a lot of laughing recently, hasn't he? It's all because of… Will.

 _He's straight, he's straight, he's straight_ he keeps telling himself. But somehow, buried underneath his fear, he keeps hoping that… maybe he's not.

 _He probably is._ Nico thought resentfully. _There's no point in keeping hope_.

 _I don't want history to happen again._

…

 **Damn, these chapters are short as hell. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I'm out on vacation with my family, and I basically didn't come home ever since school ended, so please understand that I won't be updating as frequently.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you can spend the time reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites and follow it! :) It really gives me a lot of motivation. There will be history about Nico in the next chapter, but not all of it of course, can't spill everything so early, can I? ;D**

 **I would also like to tell you that there will be a** _ **little**_ **Percico (or, rather, more of Nico crushing on Percy, not the other way around, I ship Percabeth after all :P). I feel that it's appropriate to add because Nico liked (past tense) Percy in the books. But don't worry! Solangelo till the end! :)**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed:** 0fictionluver0 **(thanks, 1st reviewer!)** , Dalton Wolfe **(Thanksss :))** , MyLifeIsALie **(Honestly, your review made me smile so much! And it's great that you're passionate, we have something amazing in common :P)** , UnicornsAreDeadly **(Yeah, my verb tenses are pretty screwed up. I tried fixing it, but I might of forgotten in the middle in this chapter lol. But thank you for telling me, I forgot about them cause I'm an irresponsible person!)**

 **Thank you for those who favorited:** Cambercancello, Dalton Wolfe, JoJoDragons, Mako27, MyLifeIsALie, S1T2A3R4, Solangelo126, TheDiamondDragon, UnicornsAreDeadly, , msw93, norealaccount01242002, rememberwhen233

 **Thank you for those who followed:** 0fictionluver0, Aliwardy, Cambercancello, Crazy traveler4, Dalton Wolfe, DoctorWhoGirl14, JoJo Dragons, Princess of the Fandom, RoxiPuma, Seleris Ranocab, Solangelo126, TheDiamondDragon, .Sarite, UnicornsAreDeadly, bibinharamos, d00peyb00p, , morbidbookworm, msw93, norealaccound01242002, raven2smart4u, rememberwhen233

 **Alright, see you next time! :)**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow**

 **~Cillow**


End file.
